UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE
by Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Naruto esta muy emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no sale como el quería teniendo un disfraz como los que usan los empleados de las comidas rápidas para animar a los niños con el personaje, ser el asme reír de todos en la fiesta, ademas de llegar empapado ¿Podría tener él algo de suerte?. Este one-short participa en el reto del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina.


Hola aquí esta la Chibi-escritora reportándose con un one-short, el cual participara en el reto del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina, el cual se titula PROBLEMAS COLOR NARANJA espero que les guste.

**Reto:** PROBLEMAS COLOR NARANJA.

**Autora:** Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del malvado Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia:** Mundo alternativo.

**Parejas:** NarutoxHinata y un poco de SasukexNaruko.

**Género:** Romance y Humor.

**Aclaraciones:**

-personajes hablando-

-**personajes hablando al mismo tiempo**-

*personaje pensando*

#aclaraciones (que son de vez en cuando) #

(Aclaraciones de su Chibi-escritora)

**UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE.**

10 de Septiembre.

En la cafetería de la Universidad Konoha.

-Chicos- Grita mientras correr hacia donde están ellos una chica de cabellera rubia sujetada en dos coletas y ojos tan azules como el mar –han visto a mi hermano-

-No mi amor, no he visto al dobe de mi cuñado- Dijo un chico de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color. Extiende una mano para agarrar la de Naruko y hacer que se sienta en sus piernas.

-Yo lo vi que estaba hablando con un catedrático Naruko- Dijo un chico de cabellera castaña con tatuajes de triángulos hacia abajo.

-Bien ni modo me tocara a mi decirlo- Dijo con resignación la rubia.

-¿El que Naruko-chan?- Pregunto Ino; una chica de cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta y de ojos color azul.

-¿Qué el pene de Naruto al fin creció?- Pregunto Sai; un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y de piel blanca.

-Sai no digas eso- Regaño la Yamanaka a su novio por ese comentario con un sonrojo de vergüenza como todas las chicas y a los chicos se les resbalaba una gota de sudor.

-No Sai eso no- Le respondió Naruko –sobre esto- dijo poniendo una invitación de cumpleaños en el centro de la mesa.

-Una invitación de cumpleaños- Dijo Sakura obviamente –que recuerde el cumpleaños de Naruto es dentro de un mes ¿no?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mi mamá quiere que empecemos a repartir las invitaciones a todos desde ya- Dijo apenada la ojiazul.

-Que problemático ¿Para qué quiere Kushina-san que los repartan ya?- Pregunto un aburrido Shikamaru.

-Es cierto falta un mes para que la llama de Naruto-kun arda más que nunca- Dijo un energético Lee.

-Aaaa solo tomen sus invitaciones y vera el por qué- Dijo avergonzada la ojiazul.

Y empezó a repartir las invitaciones a todos los ahí presente.

-Sasu-kun puedes darles estas invitaciones a Itachi para que se las dé a todos los akatsuki siii- Dijo con carita de cachorrito la rubia.

-Aaaa está bien solo lo hago por ti amor- Agarro las invitaciones y las aguardo en su mochila.

-Gracias amor te amo- Dicho esto lo beso.

-Teme deja de besar así a mi pequeña hermana- Apareció un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado y tres mascas en cada mejilla.

-Naruto-nii no le digas así él es mi novio y puede besarme como quiera- Lo regaño Naruko.

-QUEEEE!- Gritaron todos los del grupo a excepción de Naruto y Naruko.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunto confundido Naruto por el gran grito que dieron sus amigos.

-Esto es lo que pasa Naruto- Dijo Gaara con un tic en el ojo mostrándole la invitación de su cumpleaños que hizo su mamá.

-Aaaa ya Naruko le dio las invitaciones de la fiesta- Dijo alegre el rubio –No es grandioso hacer una fiesta de disfraces en mi cumpleaños- Comento emocionado Naruto.

-No es eso Naruto- Hablo seriamente Neji –Es sobre los disfraces que tenemos que usar y como tenemos que llegar- Aclaro.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso?- Pregunto un confundido Naruto.

-Na…Naruto-kun creo que no entiendes- Dijo tímidamente una peliazul.

-Si Naruto sabes mejor te leeré la invitación- Dijo Sakura (porque anda arruinando todo la frente ¬¬) –Dice: Estas invitado a la gran fiesta de disfraces por el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo Namikaze Naruto el dia 10 de Octubre, en el Hotel Uzumaki, te esperamos con el personaje que más te identifiques, la hora será a las 7:00 pm.

No faltes.

Pdta. Tienes que llegar con el disfraz puesto-

-Bueno si… Mi mamá se excedió un poco- Dijo nuestro querido rubio.

-Bueno ya vemos porque Kushina-san dijo que repartieran las invitaciones antes- Hablo Shikamaru.

-Es para darnos tiempo de elegir bien nuestros disfraces- Comento Shino.

-Eso será algo difícil no lo creen- Comento Tenten.

Todos empezaron a pensar como harían para resolver el problema de los disfraces hasta que:

-**Ya sé porque no decidimos los disfraces juntos así no será tan difícil escogerlos**- Dijeron Naruko y Naruto al mismo tiempo #Ya todos estaban acostumbrados que los hermanos Namikaze hablaran así#.

-Esa es muy buena idea- Dijo la Yamanaka.

-Bien yo escribiré los nombres de todos y al final les diré que disfraz usaran en el cumpleaños de Naruto para que no se les olvide- Comento Temari.

-Eso será problemático Temari- Dijo Shikamaru a su novia –Pero es una muy buena idea ya que a otros se les olvidara- Dijo mirando discretamente a Naruto y Kiba.

-Bien empecemos por- Dijo Naruko enviándole miradas discretas a sus amigos, pero más que todo a sus amigas, a excepción de Hinata –Ti Naru-nii ya que vas hacer el festejado ese día-

-Está bien, con que creen que me identifico mas díganme- Dijo emocinado el ojiazul.

-Puedes disfrazarte de un payaso Naruto ya que solo haces bobadas- Dijo a punto de reírse el cara de perro o perdón Kiba.

-Kiba-kun no sea grosero- Lo regaño la ojiperla.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Inuzuka- Dijo Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

-Ya digamos las proposiciones rápido que yo tengo cosas que hacer- Hablo Kankuro –Y déjate de payasadas Inuzuka que tu apoyas en eso a Naruto-

-JAJAJAJAJA- Todo rieron por el comentario dicho por Kankuro; bueno a excepción de Naruto y Kiba que no les hizo gracia.

-Bueno ya pongámonos serios con esto- Dijo Neji.

Estuvieron un rato pensando en que disfraz podía compararse con Naruto.

-Ya sé, que les parece ver a Naruto vestido de príncipe tienes todo el aspecto de un; con el cabello rubio, tus ojos azules, alto, todo lo tienes- Dijo la Yamanaka provocando que los ojos azules de nuestro rubio brillaran por tan fantástica descripción.

-No le luce cerda Naruto no se comporta como un príncipe- Comento la pelirosa logrando que el ojiazul se desanimara –Tu qué opinas Hinata, ¿Cómo identificarías a Naruto?-

Todos se quedaron viendo en la dirección de la peliazul que estaba sonrojada *Que linda se ve Hinata con ese sonrojo* pensó el rubio mirando a la ojiperla y sonrojándose un poco *Pero es la novia de Kiba* se desilusiono nuestro rubio al recordar como pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.

-Bu…bueno yo…yo lo...lo iden...ti...fi...caria con un- Se quedo meditándolo un rato –Con un Zorro- Dijo sonrojada y con la mirada gacha.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por lo dicho por la Hyuga hasta que:

-Es genial Hina-chan- Comento alegremente Naruko –Lo identificaste perfectamente-

-Es ciento, ya no me acordaba que tu mamá te identificaba bien cuando te decía pequeño zorro dobe- Menciono el Uchiha viendo al mencionado.

-¿Qué opinas Naruto?- Dijo la pelirosa –Tú tienes la decisión final-

-¿Qué opino?- Dijo un asombrado ojiazul –Que es genial, ese será mi disfraz gracias Hinata- *Como desearía poder abrazarte y besarte Hinata* pensó el rubio.

-Bien decidido, mi hermano usara un disfraz de zorro- Dijo la rubia –Sigamos con los demás-

Y así siguieron hasta saber quien se disfrazaría de que a excepción de Hinata.

-Bien los disfraces quedaron asi- Hablo Temari- Naruto tendrá el disfraz de zorro, Sasuke el de hombre lobo, Ino el de lolita, Naruko el de brujita, Kiba de chico perro, Tenten de maid, Gaara de Zombi, Sai de vampiro, Shino de momia, Sakura de diablesa, Neji de ninja, Chouji de bolita de carne, Rock Lee de esqueleto, Kakuro de Títere, Shikamaru de Frankestain y yo de la esposa de Frankestain-

-Oigan-

-¿Qué pasa nii-chan?- Pregunto Naruko.

-Hinata no tiene disfraz- Comento el rubio.

-Aaaa eso todas las chicas nos encargaremos de su disfraz Naruto eso será una sorpresa para todos *bueno solo para ti Naruto*- Dijo la Yamanaka.

-Está bien- Dijo ya resignado el Namikaze.

-Bueno ya con todo listo vámonos ya a casa que se está siendo tarde- Comento Tenten.

Y todos se van a sus respectivas casas.

10 de Octubre.

En la Mansión Namikaze.

A las 9.30 am.

Una peliroja junto con una rubia corrían hacia el cuarto de cierto pelirubio imperactivo. Abrieron con sigilo la puerta de dicho cuarto, entraron sigilosas, llegaron a la cama del dueño del cuarto, se acercaron para verificar si seguía durmiendo, después de ver que si esta, hicieron señales a las personas que estaban en la puerta del cuarto para que entraran con unos aparatos a dicho cuarto. Ya cuando las personas terminaron de colocar los aparatos y salieron, ellas agarraron un micrófono cada una, aclararon sus gargantas, agarraron todo el aire posible y dijeron:

-**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO**- Gritaron Naruko y Kushina haciendo que su voz retumbara por toda la Mansión Namikaze #ya que en el cuarto de Naruto metieron amplificadores# y despertaron a Naruto.

-Aaaaa- Grito nuestro sexy rubio (inner: ¬¬ oye es de Hinata-chan. Yo: si pero muchas lo quieren *-*). Mientras se incorporaba rápidamente por el susto que le dio su madre y su hermanita -¿Por qué siempre en mi cumpleaños me tienen que despertar así ttebayo?- reclamo a su madre y hermana.

-Que mal agradecido eres Naruto- Lo regaña Kushina –Mina-kun y yo no te educamos así-

-Si Naruto-nii agradece que te despertamos tarde no como el año pasado, que a las 6:30 am te habíamos despertado para decirte feliz cumpleaños. Y hablando de eso no nos das las gracias por ser las primeras en felicitarte- Reclamo la rubia a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que ella y Kushina hacían un gracioso puchero.

-Gomen ne- Responde el ojiazul –Gracias por hacer esto tan especial- Dijo abrazando a las 2 mujeres.

-Te perdonamos- Dijo la peliroja correspondiendo al abrazo, al igual que la rubia.

-Bueno Naruto-nii espero que nunca olvides este dia- Comento con inocencia Naruko.

-Si espero nunca olvidarlo- Responde el rubio –Por que hoy cumplo mis 21 años- Dijo el ojiazul muy emocionado *Al fin seré libre y tendré mi propio departamento, para que no vuelvan hacer esto en mi próximo cumpleaños* pensó.

Kushina y Naruko lo miraron, y se les resbalo una gota al estilo anime.

*Naruto pensé que a esta edad empezarías a madurar un poco, pero me equivoque ttebane* pensó la peliroja.

*Naru-nii, Sasu-kun tenía razón en lo que me dijo de ti, tú nunca maduraras. Pobre Hina-chan no puedo creer que ella se haya enamorado de ti* pensó Naruko con decepción.

Después de eso, todo lo que restaba del día fue pasando normal hasta que el reloj marcara 3:00 pm.

En la Mansión Hyuga.

A las 3:00 pm.

#Bueno más específicamente afuera del cuarto de cierta peliazul#

-Chicas ¿Trajeron las cosas que les pedí?- Pregunta en susurro Naruko.

-Hai- Respondieron Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari.

-Bien que empiece el plan- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada, y las demás la secundaron.

En la Mansión Namikaze.

A las 3:30 pm.

-Naruto- Le llamo la peliroja a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta este que estaba jugando en el wii.

-Tu padre y yo iremos a traer nuestros trajes así que vete preparando porque cuando lleguemos solo nos pondremos el disfraz y nos iremos- Comento Kushina su hijo.

-Está bien- Responde –Ahora que recuerdo y Naru-chan no la he visto sabes donde esta porque se suponía que iríamos toda la familia junta o ¿no?- dijo el rubio mirando a su madre.

-No te equivocas hijo, tu hermana y las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Hina-chan para cambiarse ahí e irse todas juntas a la fiesta, además Mina-kun y yo tenemos que estar mucho más antes para atender a los invitados- Le explico la peliroja a su hijo *Si supieras Naruto que es lo que te espera por robar mi tazon de ramen en el almuerzo* pensó malévolamente la ojivioleta.

-Aaaa está bien- Dijo resignado el Namikaze –Solo espero no llegar tarde a la fiesta- Dijo mas para sí que para su madre.

En la Mansión Hyuga.

A las 5:30 pm.

-Kyaaa- Gritan todas las chicas, bueno a excepción de Hinata que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Hinata te queda perfecto ese disfraz- Comento la pelirosa (Yo: Pues claro a ella le quedan mucho mejor los disfraces de neko, usagi, diableza, angel, hasta de brujita se ve adorable, pero tú no frente. Inner: Oye se que odiamos a la pelo de chicle pero no lo demuestres por el momento.).

-Si Hina-chan te ves tan adorable- comenta Naruko –Haber si así mi torpe hermano se da cuenta de lo hermosa que eres *Y decide ya declaras*-

-Bueno que ya todas estamos de acuerdo en lo que usara Hinata por no nos vamos ya arreglando para la fiesta- Comento Temari.

-Chi…chicas yo no creo que me vea bien así- Dijo algo avergonzada Hinata por el disfraz que le tenía que llevar.

-Hina-chan nadie te vera solo el torpe de Naruto- Dijo Ino.

-Además acuérdate que irá a cambiarse el disfraz en esa habitación- Dijo con picardía Tenten.

-Y sino baja es porque…- Dijo Naruko terminado de sonrojar a la ojiperla –No te preocupes Hina-chan todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- Le animo alfinal la rubia.

-Bien cambiémonos ya- Dijo Sakura a las demás.

En la Mansión Namikaze.

A las 6:00 pm.

-Ya llegamos Naruto- Dijo Minato.

-Que bien, ya me estaba preocupando por…- Naruto se quedo mudo al ver como venían sus padres #Los padres de Naruto ya llevaban sus disfraces por eso quedo así#.

-No te gusta mi disfraz de amazona Naru-kun- Comento Kushina mirando a su hijo.

-Y el mío es, de la película de los hombres de negro que te parace- Dijo Minato.

-Se bien geniales ¿Donde está en mío mamá?- Pregunto emocionado el rubio.

-Bueno, Naruto sobre eso- Intento decir Minato, pero Kushina se le adelanto.

-Aquí esta hijo- Kushina tenía una bolsa grande al lado de ella.

-Enserio ¿Donde mamá?- Pregunto el rubio menor.

-En esta bolsa hijo- Comento la peliroja.

Naruto agarro la bolsa para buscar su disfraz de zorro, lo encontró sí, pero no era lo que él esperaba, encontró un disfraz de zorro pero de esos que lo ocupan en fiestas infantiles era un zorrito tierno con nueve colitas y la cabeza del zorrito. Naruto se quedo sin habla al ver su supuesto disfraz.

-Te gusto hijo- Pregunto Kushina aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Dónde está mi genial disfraz de zorro?- Pregunto algo aterrado Naruto cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Naruto hijo- Intento calmarlo Minato.

-Mamá tráeme otro ese no me gusta, no va conmigo- Dijo el ojiazul ignorando a su padre.

-AAAA NARUTO SOY TU MADRE NO TU SIRVIENTA TTEBANE- Le grito Kushina –Ademas ya todas las tiendas de disfraces están cerradas así que tienes que ir con ese disfraz quieras o no Naruto me entendiste- Termino de decir Kushina con un aura asesina.

-Si...si mamá- Respondió el rubio menor.

-Kushina son las 6:20 pm tenemos que irnos ya- Dijo el ojiazul mayor aunque sus ojos estaban tapados por unos lentes oscuros.

-Si Mina-kun- Responde con inocencia la peliroja –Naruto te quiero ver en la fiesta con el disfraz y sobre todo llegando con él, entendido- Y sin esperar la respuesta de su hijo se fueron.

*Ahora que hago no quiero ser el as me reír de mi propia fiesta, pero tampoco quiero morir a manos de mi madre* pensó el ojiazul cuando sintió un escalofrió pasar por su columna *Ni modo tendré que irme así. Lo bueno es que voy a llegar con mi auto* pensó para sí.

Y sin pensar más se fue a bañar para poder ponerse el disfraz e irse a la fiesta.

A las 7:00 pm.

-No puede ser- Dijo el rubio #En la calle# -Vamos arranca por favor- Intento por decima vez arrancar su auto –Lo que me faltaba no tiene gasolina hoy como llegare a la fiesta- Se dijo agarrándose su cabello con desesperación –No quiero salir así a la calle se reirían de mi. Pero si no llego a la fiesta mi mamá me dejara sin descendencia o aun peor me matara- Volvió a decirse el rubio –Bueno espero que nadie me conozca me pondré esa cabeza de zorro para eso-

Dicho y hecho nuestro querido rubio salió del auto con todo el disfraz de zorro, aseguro su auto para después pasarlo a recoger y se fue caminado a una para del transporte colectivo para llegar algo tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ya estando en la parada un niño se le quedo viendo, Naruto no notaba esto ya que él estaba más pendiente de que llegara el trasporte público, el niño le jalo la camisa a su mamá para decirle:

-Mamá ese es Kyubi-chan- Dijo emocionado el niño –Tómame una foto con el sii por favor por favor por favor-

-Espérame Kishi-kun le preguntare primero si- Le dijo dulcemente al niño (No creerían que ese niño es Kishimoto ¿no?) –Disculpe joven podría tomarle una foto con mi hijo es que le encanta el personaje que anda- Le pregunto amablemente la señora.

-Claro no hay ningún problema- Dijo Naruto amablemente.

Después de tomarse la foto el ojiazul se fue directo a su fiesta de cumpleaños mas no sabía que varias personas le tomaban muchas fotos. Ya cuando está a punto de llegar al hotel de las compañías de su madre se vino una gran tormenta. Nuestro pobre rubio llego empapado, con un disfraz que él no quería que fuera así, siendo recibido por las carcajadas de sus amigos y para rematar llegaba una hora tarde a su propia fiesta y era regañado por su madre, después de que paso eso Naruko lo lleva a un cuarto del hotel diciendo le que tiene un disfraz de zorro digno.

-Natuto-nii puedo preguntarte algo- Dijo la rubia deteniendo el paso de su hermano.

-Dime- Dijo el ojiazul sin muchas ganas.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste cuando tu auto se quedo sin gasolina?- Comento con inocencia la ojiazul –Ya que anda vas el celular o ¿no?-

Naruto se quería dar de golpes al darse cuenta de lo que decía su hermana era cierto.

-No me acordaba del celular y más que con este disfraz no puedo sacarlo vamos ya quiero el otro disfraz- Comento el rubio volviendo a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Bien está en la cama nii-chan te espero abajo- Fue lo último que dijo la rubia.

Naruto entro a la habitación pensó en tomarse un baño para quitarse todo el sudor que tenia, fue un baño rápido, agarro su disfraz de zorro, que para él ese si era digno de llamarse disfraz de zorro ya que estaba conformado por una simples orejas de zorro de color naranja, un short naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lentes de contacto color rojo con una rasgadura felina siendo la pupila, unos guantes y zapatos con garras disimulando ser las patas de animal, unos dientes falsos y atrás de short tenía nueve colas que estas se movían por si solas.

-Este si en un disfraz digno de mi- Dijo el ojirojo pero escucho un ruido en el closet de la habitación se acerco lentamente a ella y volvió a oír el ruido, temeroso de que le saliera un monstruo, la abrió lentamente y lo que encontró ahí lo sorprendió, era Hinata amarrada de pies y manos, y amordazada, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino fue el disfraz que llevaba era el de una conejita pero no como las de playboy, este llevaba sus orejita de conejo color blanco, un top blanco que le tapaba solo los pechos, un short blanco #Que más bien parecía bóxer de mujer o cachetero#, y en sus manos tenia guantes con forma de patitas de conejo y es su pies tenía unas tipo botas también que tenían la forma de las patitas de conejo.

-Hi…na…ta- Dijo después de salir del shock que le causo ver eso, y no solo eso sino, que ver lo tentadora que esta la ojiperla con ese disfraz.

Hinata no sabía lo que le había pasado solo tomo una bebida que le ofreció Naruko-chan y se había desmayado, cuando despertó ya estaba amarrada de pies y manos, y no solo eso estaba amordazada, además de estar en un lugar estrecho y más cuando oye la voz de alguien pensando que eran sus amigas, se movió pero al ver al rubio que estaba enfrente de ella, se atemorizo y se puso mas nerviosa por la forma en que la estaba mirando como devorándola.

-Te sacare de ahí Hinata- Dijo con su voz algo ronca. Ya sacando a la chica del closet la pone en la cama, le desamara las manos y los pies además de quitarle la mordaza.

-Hinata ¿Quien te hizo esto?- Pregunta el ojirojo a la temerosa chica.

-en…en rea…lidad no lo sé- Se excuso le peliazul para que el rubio no regañara a su hermana.

Naruto volvió al closet lo reviso y encontró una nota que decía:

-Naruto-nii ese es el presente que te damos todas las chicas, si quieres, disfruta a tu presa zorrito ya que es una linda e indefensa conejita.

Pdta. Ya decláratele a Hina-chan no la hagas esperar.

Pdta2. Y no es novia de Kiba son amigos de la infancia.-

El ojirojo no terminaba de procesar la ultima posdata que dejo su dulce hermanita hasta que oyó la voz de la peliazul.

-Naruto-kun- Logro tener su atención *Se fuerte Hinata tu puedes, ya es tiempo de declarártele a Naruto-kun* se animo internamente.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Pregunto el rubio cuando lo llamo y la vio sentada en la cama intento calmar algo su excitación por verla tan tentadora.

-Yo quisiera…decirte…que…que…tu…tu…me…me…gus…gus…tas- Dijo la ojiperla con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejías que la hacían ver mas tentadora para el rubio; el cual se acerco sigilosamente asta estar al frente de ella, y la beso profundamente algo que no se esperaba la ojiperla pero no tardo mucho en responderle de igual manera, el beso era tan apasionado que rápidamente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Hinata- La llamo el ojirojo con sus frentes unidas, aun con la respirando irregular y mirando la a los hermosos ojos que parecen lunas –Tu también me gustas y mucho- Le dijo viendo que eso sorprendió a la peliazul.

-En…entonces Naruko-chan tenía razón en lo que me dijo- Hablo la Hyuga después de salir de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente mi hermana?- Pregunto el ojirojo con curiosidad.

-Que yo te gustaba pero que no te me declarabas porque piensas que soy novia de Kiba-kun- Comento Hinata algo dudosa.

-Bueno si era cierto, pero hoy tú te me declaraste y supe que no era cierto lo que yo pensaba- Dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama al lado de la Hyuga.

-Entonces…- Dijo la peliazul ganándose la mirada confusa de su acompañante –Ya te puedo dar mi regalo Na-ru-to-kun- Dijo seductora la ojiperla lo cual sorprendió al rubio pero al instante se le formo una sonrisa pervertida el su rostro.

-¿Cuál es mi regalo Hi-na-chan?- Dijo con voz ronca el ojirojo mirando con ganas de devorarla.

-Tienes que averiguarlo en el proceso Zorro-sama- Dijo con cierta inocencia la peliazul –Ya que yo soy una indefensa conejita- Comento después de alejarse de él y salir corriendo, al igual que el rubio tras de ella intentando cazarla.

EN EL SALON DONDE SE CELEBRA LA FIESTA.

-Quien pensaría que Hina-chan tuviera un lado muy pervertido- Comento Naruko a sus amigas.

-Nadie- Dijeron en coro las chicas y después se empezaron a reír.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Vemos a una linda pareja en una cama durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que empiezan a despertarse.

-Buenos días Hime- Dijo el rubio a la peliazul dándole un casto beso.

-Buenos días mi amor- Le responde la peliazul.

-Qué bien se siente dormir a tu lado preciosa- Dijo galante el rubio.

-A mi me encanto dormir al lado tuyo mi lindo zorrito- Dijo tímida la peliazul.

Oyen un teléfono sonar, Naruto se da cuenta de que es el suyo lo bueno que ayer antes de encontrar a Hinata lo había dejado en una de las mesitas de noche asi que solo estiro un poco la mano y lo alcanzo.

-Alo muy buenos días- Dijo el ojirojo #No se ha quitado los lentes de contacto aun#.

-Oye Dobe no sabía que actuara como el infantil Kyubi-chan- Dijo el Uchija riéndose del otro lado del teléfono.

-De que estás hablando Teme- Le pregunta algo intrigado el rubio.

-Solo mira el periódico o mejor aun mira la televisión- Dijo el ojinegro colgando al instante.

-Que pasa Naru-kun- Pregunto la ojiperla.

-No lo sé pero lo averiguare ya- Dijo decidido el rubio y alcanzo el control remoto que estaba en la otra mesita de noche y lo encendió.

-No pensábamos que el heredero de la compañía Namikaze se disfrazara del personaje tan querido por todos los niños como es Kyubi-chan, fue visto ayer caminando hacia una parada del transporte colectivo y tomarse fotos con un niño fanático de este personaje-

-Si él se tomo fotos conmigo es genial- Dijo el niño.

-Fue muy amable de su parte el dejarnos tomar fotos con el- Comento la madre del niño.

Naruto no creía lo que oía eso debe de ser una mentira se decía; hasta que su celular volvió.

-Alo- Fue lo único que dijo para después oir decir algo a su madre.

-Eso te pasa por robarme y comerte Mi ramen la ultima vez Naruto- Fue lo que dijo la peliroja a su hijo.

Hinata solo podía reír porque sabía que quería hacerle a su rubio pero ella también era una fan de Kyubi-chan.

Fin.

Espero que le haya gustado, los errores ortográficos son un regalo de su Chibi- escritora.

¿Me regalaran un lindo y dulce review para que hayan mas historia NaruHina?


End file.
